Kakao Effect
by Snawta Qyrios
Summary: "Peruntungan asmaramu adalah replika makhluk besar coklat berbulu." —Kepolosan teracuni. Si pirang terimani. Asa telah terdapati, dalam bungkus kertas berwarna putih. / Fanfik edisi spesial bulan Valentine.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

Puisi asal, diksi ngabal, kiasan nyeleneh,

romens ora ono, AU, judul sama sekali gak nyambung,

puisi berima meskipun berat dan makna maupun artinya suyahhh sangat.

Dibaca saja ya, penjelasannya ada di bawah, nanti kalau sudah mengerti baca ulang lagi (maunya XD).

.

 **Rate M** untuk bahasa berat **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KAKAO EFFECT**

* * *

 _Ada yang kekuningan, hingga jingga_

 _Muncul di batang serupa si nangka_

 _Matang menggantung_

 _Dan_

 _Tangan manusia mengusilinya_

.

Sudah teramat lama hatinya berpenyakit. Bermula awal musim semi dua puluh empat bulan yang lalu. Terpana tanpa seinchi kelopak berjengit. Sesap harum rupa surai hitam bermanik hijau batu. Duduk bersisi raga dengan inang virus berbibit. Mengoloni ke nalar pikir rapuh serta lugu.

Pesona tutur kata melentingkan kurva entitas. Bersambut kilauan kagum di darah malaikat. Tak terkecuali dirinya saja yang dibuat kebas. Makhluk elok para hawa pula turut terpikat.

.

 _Sekelonjong buah di fermentasi_

 _Bukan ragi siap jadi_

 _Tapi getah enzim alami_

 _Dibiarkan selama lima hari_

.

Si hijau batu dan malaikat berteman, berkawan akrab. Berkat kemampuan otak memproses hebat, sekedip mata mampu meniti akselerasi, namun berkubang distraksi.

Mereka terpisah petak kubik bersekat tingkatan. Pertalian longgar. Satu individu di antaranya mendaki duluan, meninggalkan. Retas. Pecah. Tapi niscaya tak menghapus pahatan nama di relung dada.

.

 _Siap bersih setelah fermentasi kering_

 _Enyahkan benda-benda asing_

 _Sortir manual menggunakan jejari_

.

Setengah rabun, hijau batu menjelma layaknya bintang terang. Menyilaukan sekaligus semakin sukar digapai malaikat pirang. Bibit penyakit berbuah cinta alih-alih hilang, malah mebludak hingga syaraf-syaraf kejang.

Pemuda tampan oriental digandrungi.

Remaja bergenetika campuran kian menyembunyi.

.

 _Pantik nyala api berkobar_

 _Dialasi wajan besar tanpa minyak_

 _Timbun gundukan biji sortiran_

 _Panggang sampai aroma lezat menguar_

.

Diputuskanlah perasaan berlebih menggunung menyesak sudut hati. Cukup dari kejauhan mengamati. Senyum tulus sudah terukir murni. Katakanlah ia sudah turut bersenang dengan caranya sendiri.

.

 _Suhu, waktu, tingkat kelembapan_

 _Ditentukan kualitas, kuantitas, dan entitas_

.

Lalu, ketika dua runcing jarum makin bergeser menelan rotasi waktu, telah banyak kesempatan terabu termakan aktivitas pongahan dagu, ia ingin dinotis lagi sekalipun cuma satu, sebelum almameter kelulusan dikenakan si hijau batu.

Datang makhluk berbatok ungu, bertengger memberikan info baru.

Menurut rumornya, cenayang pinky bergaun lolita bisa membalur luka nestapa. Mampu membangkitkan eksistensi cinta ke atas dunia setelah lamanya meringkuk terpenjara. Pun malaikat pirang pergi bertolak. Berkeinginan mengecap jasanya.

.

 _Ambil mesin penampi_

 _Lihai memisahkan yang mana inti biji_

 _Lihai memisahkan yang mana cangkang kulit_

.

Bukan tabur asap kemenyan. Bukan pula jin tak kasat mata submisif. Melainkan gadget canggih era masa kini. Properti paranormal cupid girli mengoneksi relasi.

Tatitut tatitut . . .

Tatitut tatatitut . . .

"Peruntungan asmaramu adalah makhluk besar coklat berbulu."

Kepolosan teracuni. Si pirang terimani. Asa telah terdapati, dalam bungkus kertas berwarna putih.

.

 _Tekstur warna kurang pekat_

 _Kembangkan rasa agar lebih mantap_

 _Proses itu dinamakan alkalisasi_

 _Dibantu senyawa kalium karbonat_

.

Di hari pada angka satu berdampingan dengan angka empat, berbulan unik yang kadang-kadang bisa berkabisat, dipilih menjadi realisasi hasrat.

.

 _Tercacah setengah hancur_

 _Giling halus dengan batu_

 _Tersulaplah likuid kental_

.

Mematung, kolong loker sang pujaan hati termuati penuh. Tak ada lowong tempat untuk boneka teddy. Harapannya pun pias lagi. Benda dilesakkan kembali, masuk ke dalam tas jinting kertas putih.

.

 _Hadir pasta setengah jadi_

 _Campuri susu, gula serta perisa_

 _Emulsi nonstop selama tiga hari_

 _Mengurangi keasaman yang berasa_

.

Kecewa mengucur banjir. Dibawa pulang untuk diobati. Dua manuver ramping bergulir pedal menyetir. Otomotif raksasa menyenggolnya ke kiri.

Aspal dan roda menggesek gila. Menelan korban boneka beruang teddy. Sang empunya hanya bisa mengiba. Seserpih kenangannya sirna terlucuti.

.

 _Terekstraksi jadi dua bagian_

 _Bagian lemak dan massa padat_

 _Lemak dipanaskan, dinginkan, panaskan lagi_

 _Massa padat jadi bubuk_

 _Lemak pekat dicetak jadi batangan_

.

Hidupnya yang baru kisaran rak buku-buku. Pemerhati bisu dalam lingkupan tabu. Dua hari setelah kejadian kelabu. Ia dihadiahi boneka berbulu berukuran besar dari yang dulu. Lengkap dengan kado penganan manis membikin candu.

.

 _Coklat, coklat, coklat_

 _Dijilat, digigit, dikecap_

 _Hemm, nikmat_

.

Si pirang tersenyum tanpa meragu. Pemberi dua kado manis ternyata—

Si mata hijau batu.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Sebenarnya fanfik ini edisi spesial Valentine, tapi maklumlah, saya berekspektasi selalu melenceng dari realita. Alhasil publishnya udah lewat dari hari yang dimaksudkan. Tak apalah, anggap saja ya masih diselimuti nuansa kasih sayang. Hahaha, maksa.

Pasti kalian tidak mengerti 'kan? Okee, saya bantu jelaskan. Cek _this out_.

Gini loh, kalimat sok puitis, sok mengias (yang lebih tepatnya mirip pantun jabar—jaman bahari) saya sebenarnya terbagi jadi dua. Tulisan italic sama tulisan normal itu bercerita beda, tapi mempunyai kesamaan.

Yang tulisan normal menceritakan Mika yang jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Yuu sejak awal masuk sekolah alias dari semester satu kelas satu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi teman akrab. Tapi si Yuu ini kelewat pintar (kebalik banget ya sama fandom aslinya, hahaha), dia lompat kelas, meninggalkan Mika. Jadi Yuu semakin jadi idola karena ketampanan, kehebatan serta kepintaran yang dimilikinya. Mika semakin terkucilkan, hubungan mereka renggang. Mika bisanya cuma jadi pemerhati diam-diam, menyimpan cinta dalam hatinya.

Karena sebentar lagi Yuu mau kelulusan, Mika berinisiatif untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Lacus mengusulkan Mika pergi ke cenayang untuk mengatasi permasalahan cintanya. Krul, si dukun gaul mengatakan bahwa keberuntungan Mika terletak pada boneka beruang (Teddy). Mika yang percaya langsung membeli sebuah boneka beruang dan dihadiahkan tepat di hari Valentine. Sayangnya loker Yuu sudah penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah pemberian para pengagumnya. Alhasil boneka tadi dibawa pulang lagi.

Saat Mika pulang naik sepeda, dia disenggol truk. Boneka beruang itu jatuh, tergencet, rusak. Mika pun memutuskan menyerah. Semenjak kejadian itu Mika mulai melarikan kekecewaannya dengan membaca buku. Dua hari kemudian Mika dapat boneka Teddy yang jauh lebih besar dan sebatang coklat. Dan yang ngasih itu ternyata Yuu. Akhirnya perasaan Mika terbalaskan. Anggaplah bahwa Yuu juga diam-diam memperhatikan Mika. Melihat Mika tak jadi meletakkan boneka pemberiannya, lalu tersenggol truk, bonekanya rusak. Dengan kata lain Yuu juga menyimpan rasa terhadap Mika. Begitu.

Sementara tulisan italic itu adalah proses pembuatan coklat (mulai dari buah sampai menjadi batang kemasan siap pakai) yang saya dapatkan dari berselancar, saya rangkum dan saya kemas menggunakan bahasa saya sendiri.

Letak kesamaanya adalah, bahwa semua perjuangan, pengorbanan itu perlu proses panjang. Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Namun bila bersabar, tetap ikhlas maka akan berbuah sesuatu yang manis, seperti proses pembuatan coklat (klise, saya bukan pembuat _quote_ yang handal). Kakao adalah nama lain dari coklat. Jadi pembuatan coklat itu perandaian dalam kehidupan Mika.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
